


Drunken Bonding

by celesgiri (ovijiaboardz)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Bad At Summaries, Minor Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Romantic Fluff, They’re all 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovijiaboardz/pseuds/celesgiri
Summary: When the girls went out drinking, Kyoko was easily the most responsible. They needed someone to keep them in line and drive them home.However, the same could definetly not be said for her girlfriend Celestia.





	Drunken Bonding

As Kirigiri had observed from her friends in the past, drinking out was a bonding experience. Whenever the girls would take her out drinking, they always learned something new about each other. Drunk people were painfully honest, and their personality would dial up, crumbling facades they built.

Take Asahina, for example. She gets… overwhelmingly affectionate whenever she was drunk. Her appreciation for all of her friends was very sweet, yet in this state it was a little frightening. However, Sakura began to feel moody whenever she was drunk, so Asahina was there for here. In the end, the two of them balanced out very nicely, Kyoko thought.

Sayaka Maizono got a little scary whenever she was high. She was very passionate about her career, and it showed. Luckily, her frail body couldn’t take much and she’d often be the first to fall ill and reluctantly call an Uber to take her home. She’d be very grouchy the next morning, though. Asahina tried to console her and supply her with care packages, but the others kept their distance.

Whenever the girls went out, Kyoko had a little to drink, but she controlled her portions. She only had one (but on rare occasions two,) drinks. She was easily the most stable out of all of them. Besides, they needed someone to drive them home and make sure they’re staying in line.

Yet her girlfriend Celestia was a completely different story. She was certainly an interesting individual, who always kept Kyoko guessing. Despite dressing like a princess and acting regal and refined, she was the most irresponsible out of all of them. Kyoko wasn’t surprised by this, though. Being the ultimate gambler, Celeste had few morals. Such foolish limits didn’t apply to her, she’d say. She only had one life to live, so why not do as she pleased?

This philosophy lead to her drinking quite irresponsibly, to the point Kyoko had to speak to the bartender herself and insist they stop providing Celestia, no matter how high her tips and bribes were. Some of them cooperated, some of them didn’t.

“Nice try, Kirigiri-san, but they won’t listen. People would break the rules for some extra money, you see,” she’d say, giggling. “It flatters me that you get so worried, though.”

Then her poker face would crumble, and she’d be a blushing mess. Kirigiri was the only one who could crack Celestia’s calm and collected demeaner, and it drove her crazy. Celestia insisted that someday, even Kirigiri wouldn’t be able to read her. Kirigiri would laugh at that. “If you say so,” she respond. She was the gambler’s weakness, and she was well aware of it. She thought Celeste was cute like this, anyway.

Celeste also had some… issues, but Kirigiri didn’t mind. If she wished to live her life as royalty, that’s exactly what Kirigiri provided her. Even if the rest of the world looked down on her, Kirigiri was more than happy treating her girlfriend as a queen. Still, as much as Kyoko pampered her, she needed to keep her in line at times, too. Her general health was equally as important as her well being.


End file.
